Once upon a time in Wonderland
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: What if Lewis Carroll never wrote the book "Alice in Wonderland" and instead Ciel lived the adventure along side Sebastian and the others. Based on the Movie with a big twist! But why does everyone say Ciel is a little girl named 'Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**Cast of The Story **

Ciel = Alice

Sebastian = Mad Hatter

Undertaker = White Rabbit

Grell = Knave of Hearts

William = Cheshire Cat

Mey rin = Dormouse

Bard = Blood Hound

Finny = March Hare

Elizabeth = Fiance from movie

Madame Red = Red Queen

Victoria = White Queen

Tanaka = dodo

Agni and Soma = Traveling duo who appear randomly and help Ciel

Angela / Ash = Jabberwocky

Pluto = bandersnatch

Lau = Caterpillar

Ran Mao = Lady bug

Aleister Chamber = Viscount who hosts a party for the red queen and tries to rape Ciel

Alois = Imposter Alice

Claude = Imposter white knight

Fred Aberline = A leader in the white army that proves Ciel is the "real alice"

Paula = a village woman who takes Ciel in after he gets separated from Sebastian

The Noah's Ark Cast as the Red queen's entourage (not by choice)

Joker = man with prosthetic limb and red hair, he gives Ciel a bright red ball that is secretly a bomb at the Viscount's party as thanks for helping him run errands for the queen and for bringing him and beast together.

Beast = Girl that loves Joker, and Ciel helps her confess, as thanks she gives him a rose that becomes a whip

Dagger = Beast's over protective little brother who tells the red queen that Ciel is "Alice" when he helps Beast and Joker get together

Peter and Wendy = tweedledum and tweedledee

Jumbo = Announces the red queen's entrances

Doll = Cross dressing younger sister of Joker, has a small crush on Dagger until he reveals Ciel to the Queen at which point she claims to hate him.

On with the story!

* * *

_A five year-old Ciel sat against the tree in his backyard, a small picture book on his lap as he looked around for any signs of his parents. He grinned when he saw no one was around and jumped up, running to the other side of the large oak tree. Pushing aside a group of branches and twigs a rabbit hole was revealed, it was large enough for an adult and round but Ciel managed to hide it from his parents whenever they got too close. He took a last look around before jumping into the hole as he had so many times before, he landed on a checkered bed that hung from the ceiling before tumbling to floor, and onto a pile of pillows, laughing with joy. He ran down the long hallway and into the room of doors, a box, a bottle, and a small key on the table in the center of the circular room. He grabbed the items before turning towards the tiny door, barely large enough for a small rabbit, and drank a sip from the small blue bottle. He shrank down to the size of a mouse, his clothes remained the same size but it did not matter, a small outfit was waiting for him and he slipped on the blue and white outfit before opening the door and running through. Once on the other side he greeted the talking flowers and the rocking horse flies happily. He opened his box and bit into one of the cookies held within, the small pastry making him grow back to his normal size, his special outfit growing with him._

_"Ciel!" A deep voice called out to him and the boy turned around, a giant grin plastered on his small face. _

_"Sebastian!" He gave a small cheer and jumped into the man's arms, cuddling into the raven haired man's chest, giggling when Sebastian placed his enormous top hat on the boy's head. It was so large that it fell over the child's eyes._

_"Now what sort of mad hatter would I be, if I could not give my little Ciel a hat to wear?" The man chuckled when Ciel pushed the hat up to look up at his friend._

_Ciel threw his arms around the man's neck, laughing as the duo walked toward the tea party where all of Ciel's friends were waiting for him._

Ciel shot up in his bed, his hands gripping the sheets like a vice, his knuckles white as the bones the skin was so delicately stretched over. That damn dream again, it always popped up around this time of year, the anniversary of his parent's death. He remembered the horror of waking up from a nap, smelling the smoke and ash, as his mansion burned to the ground. He remembered his parent's screams. That was when he realized wonderland, Sebastian, the talking flowers, all of it was only a dream he'd made up to make up for the fact that he had no friends and his parents ignored him almost always. That was also when he stopped visiting wonderland in his dreams, though memories of past dreams still came up every now and again. At first he'd been adamant that wonderland was real, he begged for the others to believe him, but they called him crazy and would not allow him near the tree, they locked him up until he believed he really had dreamed up the whole thing.

He sighed and stood up, stretching softly, he was now nineteen and president of Funtom Toy Co., his father's company, and he needed to get to work. Just as he was about to ring for his butler, his adviser Anna ran in and screamed at him to hurry up and get ready.

"Today is Miss Midford's birthday and you HAVE to be there!" His butler Raymond walked in and went about dressing Ciel.

"Why do I have to go?" He whined, standing still to allow Raymond to perform his duties, Raymond was not a great butler, but he sufficed.

"Silly, because everyone who is anyone will be there!"

"Ugh, what a bother." He muttered, following his adviser

Ciel strolled into the party, wearing a black tuxedo coupled with sapphire blue cufflinks and a matching blue shirt. Twin girls blocked his path to the table where he was to meet his aunts, Joane and Mary.

"Hello ." The girls smiled in unison, Rose and Rayne were their names if he wasn't mistaken.

"Hello ladies, it's a pleasure to see you again." He half smiled, trying to get around them.

"We know a secret that you don't." They sang.

"Well what is it?" He asked impatiently.

"We can't tell you, no no we can't, can we? Of course we can't!" They teased.

"Well if you aren't going to tell me why the bloody hell did you bring it up?" He snapped.

"Fine we'll tell you, Lady Elizabeth will propose to you today!" They cheered.

"Wh-what!?" He gasped and ran over to his aunt Joane and slammed his hands upon the table she sat at.

"Is it true?" He demanded, meeting his aunt's icy glare.

"Yes, Ciel Alice Phantomhive and you will accept or else you will end up like Mary. Ciel you refuse to ask anyone to marry you so this is the way it must be. Yes people will find it odd but Elizabeth is already a well known feminist so they won't talk about it for long. It's bad enough your mother gave you a female middle name, you can't refuse this proposal." She said dismissively. Ciel hissed at the use of his middle name but nodded, he didn't want to be married but it was his duty. He certainly didn't want to end up like his deranged aunt Mary who swore her fiance was the prince of England.

Ciel heard a feminine voice call to him.

"Ciel come dance with me." She demanded and dragged him onto the dance floor. Ciel ignored her annoying presence as they danced, day dreaming about what it would be like to fly. He was shocked out of his thoughts by Elizabeth's heavy boot collided with his shin.

"Ciel you aren't listening to me." She accused angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering about what it would feel like to fly." He murmured.

"Don't be stupid, if you're going to think such silly things keep them to yourself. Now smile and look good for the others." She hissed. He sighed and attempted a smile, unhappy with the woman in his arms.

Later on Ciel was pulled onto the gazebo where Elizabeth was making a speech thanking everyone. She paused at the end and hinted at a surprise, she nodded to the band and ripped off her dress, revealing that she was wearing a blouse and pants underneath. The band began to play a soft sweet melody, Etude in E.

"As you all know I am an advocate of women's rights and I believe that women should be allowed to be equal to men. I say we must cast off the shackles of social inequality, let the women rule and men do the house work for a while! However, women will never prove we have the right to be equal if we do not have male support, the support of open minded powerful men will give us a chance to show our beliefs, and thus send our message to the world. Even I need a partner, after all behind every strong woman, is a supportive man. So without further ado.." She turned to Ciel and got down on one knee, producing a red rose "Ciel Phantomhive, will you marry me, be my partner, and help me spread women's rights?"

"I-I um..." He trailed off and stammered, unsure if he truly wanted this. He cleared his throat to answer more clearly, to perform his duties as a Phantomhive when a flash of white caught his eye, a white haired man/rabbit? He furrowed his brow and ran off, screaming over his shoulder. "I have to think about it!"

He ran all the way back to his home from his childhood, which had actually just been across from the Midford's mansion, and into the backyard. The rabbit man thing cackled and jumped into the hole under the tree. Ciel ran after him but stopped short, looking down at the hole.

"No, no, no, this is impossible! This isn't real, this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment now." He said aloud, never realizing the truth, that wonderland was very much real, it was a place that existed on the other side of the veil between worlds, that rabbit hole was a rip in the veil allowing people to cross between the worlds. Of course Ciel didn't remember that he already knew that.

"Well... if it is a dream, I guess I might as well go after that dang rabbit." He muttered to himself. He jumped into the hole and to his surprise found himself falling, falling down a long tunnel before landing on a checkered bed that hung from the ceiling, gravity won and he landed on a pile of pillows.

'_Just like in my dream, well of course stupid it IS a dream.' _He thought to himself. He stood up stiffly and walked towards the room of doors, he saw the rabbit close the tiny door from his dreams and he grabbed the bottle, box, and key, laughing mirthlessly about it all, his childhood sanctuary seen through cynical eyes. He shrunk down but found the blue shirt on shorts outfit with white apron he had worn as a child in his dreams did not fit him any longer.

_'Odd, it should fit since this is a dream, or perhaps even my crazy childhood dreams have some rationality to them.' _He shrugged and found his bow tie, it had seemed so small when he was normal, and wrapped it about his body, he frowned at it but it was all he had. He opened the door and found talking flowers looking down at him.

"Oh my goodness, it can't be." Murmured the rose.

"But it is, it is!" Said the daisy.

"It's Alice!" Giggled the tulip.

_'Oh that's right'_, he remembered his eye twitching, in his dreams as a child he'd introduced himself to the flowers by his full name and they, mistaking him for a little girl, took to calling him Alice, most everyone did the same, except Sebastian, Sebastian had always called him by his name. Whenever he tried to correct them however, Sebastian stopped him, saying it would be a funny trick to play on the red queen.

"My name is Ciel and I'm a boy!" He growled.

"No, you're Alice and you're a girl, Ciel's an ugly name for a girl." Said the Marigolds. He gave an exasperated sigh and simply walked away, it seemed that while he had long ago abandoned childish things his dreams had not.

He needed clothes before he decided to grow back to normal, after all it would not do to be naked.


	2. Ciel or Alice?

Ciel continued to walk through the over sized forest garden, scowling when the rocking horse flies would brush their noses against his hands as if begging him to pet them. He stopped abruptly when the garden opened up into a wide plain, a tree lined road splitting it down the middle. He ran towards the road a smirk on his face when an awful stench hit him. He turned sharply to face the smell and noticed a caterpillar-man smoking a hooka with a little lady bug woman on his hip. A blue noble's out fit on the mushroom upon which they sat.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, he looked at the out fit, it was perfect, sapphire blue with ruffles at the neck, a coat, shorts, black high heeled shoes, blue stockings, a black top hat with a blue ribbon, and a small cane, just the right size.

"I? I am Lau, this is Ran Mao. Who are you?" The caterpillar chuckled.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I wish for you to give me those clothes there please." He gestured and sneezed at the god awful stench.

"Why should I little girl? You don't even want to tell me your real name."

"I'M A BOY! And because I'm naked and need clothing." He growled and then added "And Ciel is my name!"

"I'm pretty sure your name is Alice and you are a girl." Lau said cocking his head to the side.

"My middle name, unfortunately, is Alice yes, but I am a boy!" He pouted.

"Really?" Lau questioned.

"YES!" He growled.

"Very well Ciel Alice Phantomhive, you may take the clothing simply because when you were a child you introduced me to my lovely Ran Mao." He smiled and placed a kiss upon said girl's forehead.

Ciel nodded stiffly, remembering that he had in fact in his dreams introduced the two. He got dressed behind the mushroom and stared toward the road. It seemed a million miles away due to his diminutive size, and he'd been short even at his normal height.

"Those clothes will shrink and grow with you Alice." Lau called, Ciel nodded already getting used to the fact that everyone here would most likely call him Alice. He bit into one of the cookies and found himself normal size once more, all his clothing and accessories with him. He sighed grateful to be his appropriate height again, in this clothing he at least looked more masculine, perhaps the people here would begin to believe him when he claimed to be a boy. He strode down the dirt road, an air of arrogant indifference surrounding him, his cane tapping away at the ground.

Ciel spent maybe ten minutes along the road before a small pained mewl drew his attention to his left, a hunched over figure sat below a tree just a little off to the side. Ciel walked cautiously towards the figure, his loss had left him cynical and anti-social but he was still kind deep down and he felt he needed to help. He reached what appeared to be a black haired man with cat ears and a tail, the pathetic mewling grew louder in his ears.

"What's the matter sir?" He asked, stepping around to face the man. He seemed to be holding his ankle, rubbing it soothingly.

"I believe I've sprained my ankle, who are you?" The cat man questioned tersely.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, I'm just a lost man trying to find his way back home." He held up his hands as if to show he was not a threat and then continued. "I can help you with that, I've got a rather large handkerchief, and a couple of twigs from that tree would make a good splint to keep the swelling down." He offered, bending to grab a few of the twigs, making sure they were sturdy.

"I suppose that would be acceptable, my name is William T. Spears, however, I prefer you simply call me the Cheshire cat." He spoke, adjusting his glasses.

"Alright, it's a pleasure to meet you Cheshire Cat, now please hold out your foot so I may bandage it."

William stuck his leg out and looked away haughtily, all the while wearing a I'm-a-boring-stick-in-the-mud face, how he pulled that off Ciel would never know

.

"Thank you Phantomhive. In exchange for helping me, I shall help you." He spoke in monotone once Ciel had finished bandaging his ankle.

"Well, I've been trying to get home, you see I was following a white rabbit man and I ended up here." Ciel thought for a moment, in his dreams Sebastian, or the Mad Hatter as he was known, had always been the one to greet him and escort him between the trips home. "I was wondering if you knew the Mad Hatter."

"Well Phantomhive, that is simple enough. Follow me, we shall go straight until we reach up, then turn left and continue until we get to nowhere, and finally turn down until we get to the Mad Hatter's tea party." He spoke in monotone and began hobbling forward, leaning on Ciel. The duo made their way through the long yawning plains, the great forests, and the lakes of crystal water. They passed several wooden signs with odd names such as "Somewhere", "Diagonal", "Up", "That-a-way", and "South-North". There were many people who seemed to have animal appendages, he did not see a single normal human being, most of them wore very depressed expressions, they were the unwashed masses of this land. Queen Victoria would not have allowed such unkempt poverty to line the streets of England.

Finally they reached a clearing where lo and behold there sat Sebastian the Mad Hatter, a red haired girl with glasses and mouse ears, and a boy with blond hair, three red bobby pins and long brown hare ears. Sebastian looked up when William grunted and dropped his tea cup, he stood and ran over to Ciel, kneeling beside the boy, though it wasn't quite necessary, Ciel was only a head or so shorter than him.

"Ci-Ciel? How.. but... how ... I thought... when you didn't come back... how?" He stuttered but crushed the boy against his chest as though if he let go Ciel would simply vanish.

"This is impossible! When you stopped coming back we thought you'd left forever, we kept waiting but you never came, why? Why now? How? Ciel what happened?" He questioned the boy rapidly.

"That's not important, right now I wish to know why a man in a top hat and white rabbit ears was at a party years after I stopped dreaming this place up." He demanded of the hatter, pushing himself away roughly.

Sebastian's eyes saddened but he stood and answered the boy's questions with a sigh.

"I'm not sure why, I know the white rabbit, Undertaker was his name remember, I know he had been captured by the red Queen and is being forced to do her dirty work. Perhaps she sent him to your side of the rabbit hole. Otherwise I have no clue why he went to your side of the rabbit hole. Generally it is illegal to cross over, only in special circumstances is it allowed. If Undertaker went to your side and you saw him it would be in direct violation of the law which would explain why he ran away and tried to come back. He may have been hoping that you would convince yourself you were seeing things, he most likely did not expect you to not only follow him through the rabbit hole but let alone get past the door room." He mused out loud. However, these were just theories there was no way to prove them without first catching and questioning the White Rabbit.

"Perhaps, Sebastian, I order you to take me to the white rabbit, I must know why this is all happening now at such a time as this." He barked out the order, clenching his small fists. Sebastian's red eyes grew cloudy, where was the kind, sweet, innocent little boy he'd come to love? The child who had so openly told him that he was his very first friend, the child that loved games and sweets. Was this young man that same boy? Would there be any hint of that kind little Alice if he looked close enough? Sebastian had no way of knowing other than to remain by his side.

"As you wish, my lord." He bowed elegantly, one hand over his breaking heart


End file.
